Plus qu'une obsession
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Harry et tous les autres reviennent à Poudlard pour une 8ème année. Chacun se remet lentement de la guerre, chacun trouve un moyen d'échapper à ses démons. Harry trouve un moyen un peu étrange, il observe Malfoy par une fenêtre, il développe une obsession pour le blond. Et si c'était plus qu'une obsession ?
1. Insomnies et observation

« Tempus » Chuchota Harry. "4h34". Il chassa l'heure d'un geste de la main et soupira. Il maudit intérieurement l'insomnie et les ronflements de Ron qui lui n'avait visiblement aucun problème pour dormir. Il se dit que commencer l'année en faisant des nuits blanches n'était peut-être pas une idée géniale. Enfin bon, c'était toujours mieux que faire d'horribles cauchemars, ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à s'endormir. Il se leva, enfila un pantalon et un pull. Il prit la carte des Maraudeurs et enfila ses chaussures. Avant de quitter le dortoir, il fixa le lit vide de Neville, qui n'était pas revenu cette année. Il descendit les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible et sortit de la salle commune. Il ignora les commentaires de la grosse dame sur ses sorties nocturnes et s'engagea dans un couloir au hasard. Il marcha quelques minutes sans but précis puis il s'installa finalement sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Il laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue en apercevant les étoiles dans le ciel sombre. Cela lui faisait penser à Sirius et par conséquent à tous les autres. Surtout Remus, Tonks et Fred mais aussi Alastor Maugrey où encore Dumbledore. C'était sa faute s'ils étaient tous mort. Il pensa quelques secondes qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir avec eux. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui en laissant ses sanglots emplir le silence du couloir vide. La pensée qu'il pouvait encore mettre fin à ses jours se formait lentement dans son esprit quand il aperçut un reflet argenté par la fenêtre. Il regarda alors attentivement mais ne vit plus rien. Puis il l'aperçut une nouvelle fois. Il fixa alors ce reflet apparaitre et disparaitre en fonction de la position de la personne en contrebas. Il observa les différentes nuances argentées de la lune passer dans les cheveux blond-blanc. Il retourna précipitamment dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quand la personne assise dans l'herbe se releva. Il vit Hermione en train de lire un livre. Elle ne dit rien en le voyant rentrer seulement maintenant. A vrai dire elle ne disait plus rien du tout. Il voulut aller lui parler afin de rétablir un semblant d'amitié entre eux. Pas qu'ils ne soient plus amis mais aucun d'eux trois ne parlait, ils passaient juste leur temps ensemble sans prononcer un seul mot. Finalement, il secoua la tête et partit seulement s'habiller. Il redescendit du dortoir avec Ron, lui aussi complètement silencieux. Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la Grande salle. Harry mangea un peu plus que ces derniers jours. Il mangeait par automatisme pendant qu'il analysait chaque personne qui passait près de lui. Les trois amis se dirigèrent en cours et aucun d'eux ne prononça un seul mot de la matinée. Hermione ne leva pas une seule fois la main en cours et Ron ne fit aucun commentaire sur les professeurs. Le midi, ils mangèrent avec Dean et Seamus. Ce dernier tenta de faire rire ses amis en utilisant des blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres. Il obtint un léger sourire amusé de la part d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione et Ron ne firent qu'essayer de transmettre leur amusement par le regard. Harry se déconnecta de la discussion quand Malfoy entra dans la Grande salle. Il était seul et il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire face à Harry. Le brun passa tout le repas à fixer le blond, sans savoir vraiment la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Ils retournèrent ensuite en cours, toujours dans ce silence éternel qui commençait à peser sur Harry qui sortait lentement de sa léthargie dépressive. Harry passa l'après midi à réfléchir au fait de réengager une conversation durant le diner mais quand ce dernier arriva, il resta muet comme une tombe. Ce soir là, Harry retourna sur le rebord de la fenêtre bien plus tôt et il observa la silhouette sombre. Il identifia cette silhouette comme étant un homme. Alors il observa le jeune homme assis dans l'herbe fraiche, faisant face au lac. Il imagina que ses genoux étaient remontés contre son torse. Il imagina ses bras entourer ses jambes, comme lui le faisait. Il imagina son regard perdu dans le vague, dirigé vers l'étendue liquide juste à quelques mètres de lui. Il imagina que le jeune homme avait un regard gris et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce soir là, il s'endormit sur ce rebord de fenêtre et il dormit, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais ces derniers temps. Bien entendu, il se réveilla à cause d'un cauchemar particulièrement horrible à peine quelques heures plus tard et il se calma lentement en observant l'inconnu toujours dans l'herbe.

Il revint sur le bord de cette fenêtre le soir suivant et celui d'après et le suivant. Voir la silhouette sombre chaque nuit le fit se sentir un peu mieux. Son mal être s'arrangeait quand il fixait cet inconnu. Il finit par dormir quelques heures tous les soirs sur ce rebord de fenêtre même si d'affreux cauchemar concernant principalement la mort de ses amis le réveillaient toujours. Au bout de quelques jours à supporter ce silence de plus en plus pesant, il décida de relancer les entrainements de Quidditch afin de permettre à quelques personnes de se vider la tête en volant, comme lui le faisait en fixant ce jeune homme blond. Il regarda ses deux amis réunis sur un canapé de la salle commune. Il se trouvait face à eux et rassemblait ce qu'il restait de son courage de gryffondor, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

« Je pense reprendre les entrainements de Quidditch dès samedi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Ron sauta du canapé rouge et le serra un long moment dans ses bras et un léger sourire orna les lèvres d'Hermione. Harry avait espéré recevoir une réponse orale mais il se consola en pensant que c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il retourna dès le soir même sur son rebord de fenêtre et observa les cheveux blonds flotter au gré du vent frais de ce début septembre comme tous les soirs. Le samedi suivant, il emmena Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Demelza Robins, Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hermione s'installa dans les gradins et se contenta de les regarder voler. Ron se concentra sur son rôle de gardien et Harry fut heureux de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ne laissait passer. Seamus s'était allongé dans l'herbe au bord du terrain et les regardait également voler. Ginny faisait merveilleusement bien équipe avec Dean et Demelza. Les deux batteurs s'en sortaient aussi très bien. Harry ne lâcha pas le vif d'or mais alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione pendant que les autres s'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Il glissa doucement sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

« On va trouver, Hermione, je te le promets » Murmura-t-il. Elle éclata en sanglot suite à ses mots. Il l'a pris sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille.

« Ils ne savent même plus qui je suis » Sanglota-t-elle. Il pensa tristement que cette situation durerait sûrement un très long moment, peut être même toujours.

« Je te promets que je vais arranger ça » Promit-il. Il eut envie de se frapper pour lui donner autant d'espoir. Elle pleura près d'une demi-heure dans ses bras et elle finit par s'endormir au bout d'une heure. Elle ne dormait probablement pas très bien non plus. Il fit comprendre à Ron qu'il ramenait Hermione au château d'un mouvement de tête. Il lança des regards de pure haine à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient et qui osaient faire des commentaires douteux. Peut-être avait-il de sérieux problème de colère depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort. Il alla l'allonger dans son lit, dans le dortoir des filles qu'elle occupait seule. Il pensa ensuite au fait qu'il y avait un lit de libre dans son propre dortoir. Il souleva de nouveau la jeune fille et la porta jusqu'au lit qu'occupait anciennement Neville. Il l'a regarda dormir depuis son lit et ordonna presque aux garçons de se la fermer quand ils rentrèrent de l'entrainement de Quidditch. Dean et Seamus lui sautèrent pratiquement dessus et le serrèrent dans leurs bras.

« Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix mon pote ! » S'exclama Seamus en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Harry lui offrit un simple sourire en réponse avant de sortir précipitamment du dortoir. La nuit était en train de tomber alors il alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre afin d'observer le blond. Ce jour là, il le vit arriver. Il put alors détailler son dos. Il avait des épaules carrées et semblait assez musclé. Harry pensa qu'il faisait surement parti d'une équipe de Quidditch. Il semblait grand, du moins plus qu'Harry. Le blond s'assit finalement dans l'herbe et de nouveau, tout ce que pouvait faire Harry était de l'imaginer. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il imaginait cet inconnu se retourner et lui sourire. Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit. Cette nuit là, il dormit quelques heures de plus. Harry fut surpris quand Hermione lui adressa la parole le lendemain matin alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle commune.

« Bonjour, Harry » Harry s'arrêta net dans sa marche et se retourna vers Hermione.

« Bonjour Hermione, ça va mieux ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander. Elle hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Il partit ensuite s'habiller à l'étage et revint accompagné des trois garçons. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la Grande salle

« Alors, qui est ta petite amie ? » Demanda Seamus à Harry alors qu'ils étaient installés pour le petit déjeuner. Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Il lança un regard interrogateur aux deux garçons en face de lui.

« Tu sors tous les soirs pour ne revenir que le matin »

« Je me balade c'est tout » Ils lui lancèrent des regards plus que sceptique.

« Vraiment ! En tout cas je n'ai pas de petite amie » Cela sembla convaincre les deux garçons. Harry découvrit plus tard dans la journée que ça ne les avait absolument pas convaincus. Ils lui reposèrent la question au moins une dizaine de fois et Harry leur répondit approximativement la même chose à chaque fois. Le soir même, alors qu'Harry était assis dans son lit, le dos contre le mur, Hermione se glissa entre les pans des rideaux et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant la carte du Maraudeur dépliée sur ses genoux.

« Oh rien » Répondit-il en repliant précipitamment le parchemin. Ils ne parlèrent pas plus mais Hermione déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que rester mué dans le silence nous aide à aller mieux » Murmura finalement Hermione au bout d'un certain temps.

« Je sais » répondit simplement Harry alors qu'il s'avançait au bord du lit pour mettre ses chaussures.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Je dois…heu…aller vérifier un truc » Bien sur, il n'avait rien à vérifier mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre qu'il allait espionner un inconnu.

« Tu nous en parleras si c'est important, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur, Mione » La rassura Harry. Il sortit du lit afin d'aller mettre un pull histoire de ne pas attraper froid dans le couloir.

« Tu peux dormir là si tu veux » Dit-il à Hermione en passant sa tête entre les rideaux. Un sourire étincelant lui répondit. Il partit ensuite rejoindre son rebord de fenêtre. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la lumière de la lune refléter de façon divine sur les cheveux blonds. Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Ce n'était pas sain de venir observer ce garçon tous les soirs. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et repartit dans sa contemplation de l'homme à l'extérieur.

Ce fut le lendemain que l'identité du jeune homme blond lui sauta aux yeux. Il marchait tranquillement en direction de la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il était seul. Hermione devait surement déjà être sur place même si elle ne mangeait probablement rien et Ron dormait encore étant donné qu'on était samedi. Devant lui, se trouvait Draco Malfoy. Le blond était entouré de ses trois amis Serpentard et il les écoutait parler entre eux. Ils se mirent ensuite à marcher afin d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et Harry reconnu sa démarche si spéciale, si souple et si légère. Il fit demi-tour aussitôt que les quatre serpentards disparurent de son champ de vision. Il n'alla donc pas déjeuner et retourna se terrer sous ses couvertures. Il put se morfondre seul pendant presque vingt minutes avant qu'Hermione n'ouvre violemment les rideaux et arracha la couverture.

« Hé ! » S'offusqua Harry en se retournant, face contre le matelas. Hermione s'assit sur le lit et referma les rideaux aux nez des trois autres garçons dans la pièce. Elle lança un sort de silence avant de forcer le brun à se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? » Demanda-t-elle. Harry gémit lourdement en pressant ses mains contre son visage.

« C'est horrible ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus horrible, Mione. Je ne trouve pas ça horrible et je trouve ça vraiiment horrible. Tu te rends compte ? C'est horrible de ne pas trouver ça horrible ! » S'écria Harry en se relevant sur ses genoux. Hermione resta patiente encore quelques instants et le laissa déblatérer des phrases sans aucun sens où le mot "horrible" revenait environ toute les trois secondes.

« Harry James Potter ! Tu vas te calmer sur le champ avant que je ne t'en colle une ! » Harry se stoppa sur le champ et écarquilla de grands yeux.

« Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe » Harry soupira mais lui expliqua quand même la situation. Hermione écouta attentivement chaque détail de l'histoire d'Harry.

« Et heu…J'ai comme qui dirais compris qui c'était » Hermione hocha la tête, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« C'est Malfoy » Harry hocha la tête misérablement et se laissa retomber contre le matelas en gémissant. Personne n'osa les déranger de toute la journée. Il l'a passèrent d'ailleurs tous les deux dans le lit. Harry passa son temps à dire à quel c'était horrible et Hermione l'écouta patiemment en hochant la tête de temps à autre.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne vais jamais y retourner, comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle lança un regard peu convaincu à Harry. Il gémit théâtralement en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller. Il ne prononça plus un mot après ça mais plus la nuit tombait et plus il avait envie de retourner sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour observer le blond. Même si c'était Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si observer Malfoy me fait aller mieux ? Je ne fait que l'observer après tout » S'exclama Harry. Convaincu qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, il sauta presque hors de son lit et fila à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la lumière de la lune refléter sur les cheveux blonds. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau imaginer les yeux perdus dans le vide du blond, ainsi que les courbes de son visage, il décida qu'il pourrait observer Malfoy le lendemain afin de pouvoir mieux imaginer ses yeux, son visage, ses cheveux. Il n'imagina pas une seconde qu'observer Malfoy le jour et la nuit pourrait changer autant de chose.


	2. Hypothèses et paix

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de "Plus qu'une obsession"

Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement en grimaçant. Il les referma immédiatement à cause du soleil. Il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre en se massant le dos, il fallait avouer que dormir contre la pierre du château n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Il marcha aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa salle commune et entra. Il monta rapidement les escaliers vers le dortoir et entra aussi silencieusement que possible. Il sursauta quand la lumière s'alluma d'un seul coup et que trois personnes se placèrent devant lui. Il s'agissait des trois garçons du dortoir. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant d'échapper aux regards perçants des garçons. Il aperçut Hermione exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée la veille, en train de lire un livre.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Seamus en tournant autour d'Harry tel un rapace. Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre, il poursuivit.

« Est-ce que c'est Ginny ? » Harry écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite très rapidement, peut-être trop.

« Je suis sûr que c'est elle » Renchérit Dean alors que Ron affichait un air particulièrement dégouté.

« Non, ce n'est pas Ginny » Les deux garçons ne parurent pas franchement surpris alors que Ron paraissait grandement soulagé.

« Ahah ! Donc tu admets qu'il y a bien quelqu'un ? » S'exclamèrent les deux garçons, ensemble.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'énerva Harry. Hermione gloussa dans son coin et Harry la fusilla gentiment du regard. Les deux garçons lui sautèrent presque immédiatement dessus.

« Tu sais ! » S'exclama Seamus. Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser de nouveau son regard vers les lignes de son livre, un petit sourire en coin inscrit sur ses lèvres. Harry se décida à ignorer les garçons et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain après avoir prit des habits. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et leva les yeux aux ciels en voyant que Seamus et Dean harcelaient toujours Hermione sous le regard amusé de Ron. Ils allèrent alors manger et à peine fut-il assis à la table des gryffondors que son regard dériva sur Malfoy. Il détailla longuement le visage du blond, à vrai dire pendant tout le petit déjeuner. Il plongea son regard dans celui gris de Malfoy et il se donna pour mission d'enregistrer le moindre petit détail de son regard afin de pouvoir l'imaginer parfaitement le soir venu. Hermione lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Il grimaça et dirigea son regard vers elle, assise en face de lui.

« Arrête de le fixer comme ça » Articula-t-elle silencieusement. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers les trois autres garçons et Harry comprit. Il se concentra alors sur son assiette et lutta littéralement avec son fort intérieur pour ne pas jeter un regard à la table d'en face. Dès que Seamus émit l'idée qu'ils aillent attendre devant la salle de potion, Harry sauta pratiquement du banc et courut pratiquement hors de la grande salle.

« Attends, Harry ! » S'exclamèrent les autres en commençant à le suivre. Ron se saisit de trois sandwichs et suivit ses amis. Ils allèrent donc s'installer à même le sol contre le mur dans les cachots, près de la porte de la salle de potion.

Ron engloutissait ses sandwichs pendant que Seamus harcelait toujours Harry au sujet de sa petite amie imaginaire sous le sourire amusé de Dean. Hermione, elle, lisait toujours un livre avec une concentration plus que feinte. Elle observait en vérité Harry depuis qu'il lui avait confié qu'il passait ses nuits à observer Malfoy. Elle observait le moindre comportement d'Harry, par exemple, elle avait remarqué comment son visage s'était éclairé quand il avait passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'observer plus tôt. Elle avait également remarqué l'air sombre du jeune homme revenir au galop quand il ne l'avait plus regardé, un peu comme si Malfoy était un sorte de bouée afin qu'Harry ne se noie pas dans sa peine. Harry ignorait royalement Seamus et il l'oublia complètement quand Malfoy tourna à l'angle du couloir et s'avança vers eux. Il ne le quitta pas un seul instant du regard, même quand le blond et ses trois amis vinrent s'appuyer nonchalamment contre le mur. Il resta le regard fixé sur les pieds du blond, puis lentement, il remonta le long de ses longues jambes, fines et interminables. Il évita consciemment son entre-jambe et remonta son regard le long de son ventre et de son torse. Il pouvait facilement s'imaginer la fine musculature caché sous la chemise blanche. Il fixa ensuite la peau pâle de son cou avant de remonter le long de son visage jusqu'à plonger dans le regard trop gris de Malfoy. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux avant qu'Harry ne se rende compte de ce que ça impliquait. Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux et baissa la tête en rougissant furieusement. Il bénit intérieurement le professeur Slughorn lorsque celui ouvrit la porte à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il sauta sur ses pieds et bouscula presque le professeur pour entrer dans la salle.

« Harry, tout va bien, mon garçon ? » Lui demanda l'homme en le retenant. Harry hocha rapidement la tête en évitant son regard. Le plus âgé offrit un sourire à Harry, semblant rassuré.

« J'ai réorganisé la salle de classe, mes enfants » Annonça-t-il d'un ton presque enjoué. Harry se précipita sur la table la plus au fond et attendit patiemment que ses amis viennent s'installer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur la table, et se demanda sincèrement quel était son problème. Il entendit ses amis s'installer en silence et il soupira lourdement. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur la table alors qu'il se pinçait l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme plus longtemps et mieux, dormir sur un rebord de fenêtre n'était franchement pas agréable.

« Bonjour, Potter, ta journée se passe comme tu veux ? » Harry releva la tête précipitamment en reconnaissant la voix de Pansy Parkinson. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était assise en face de lui. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de mieux la distinguer dans le flou total qu'était sa vue. Il entendit un chuchotement à sa gauche et soudain sa vue fut parfaite.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Marmonna-t-il en tournant sa main dans tous les sens devant ses yeux.

« N'as-tu pas remarqué que tu es le seul sorcier ici à porter des lunettes ? » Demanda Parkinson d'une voix douce qui inquiéta Harry. Il regarda autour de lui et du se rendre à l'évidence qu'en effet personne ne portait de lunettes.

« Vois ceci comme un gage de nôtre bonne foie pour ce qui va suivre, Potter » Continua Parkinson. Harry se rendit alors compte de son entourage. Parkinson était en face de lui, Nott à côté d'elle. Sur sa gauche se trouvait Zabini et pour finir, Malfoy se tenait en bout de table sur sa droite et à la gauche de Parkinson. Harry se méfia immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Relax, on vient en paix » S'esclaffa Zabini. Harry l'ignora et fixa la brune en face de lui.

« Comme l'a si bien dit Blaise, on vient en paix. Pour tout te dire, on a vu que tu nous fixais alors on a décidé de te remercier pour cette attention en t'offrant l'honneur de nôtre présence à ta table » Déclara la jeune fille, sérieusement.

« Pitié, achevez-moi » Murmura Malfoy en laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

« C'est une blague » S'exclama Harry en riant.

« Bien évidemment que c'en est une » Répondit-elle. Nott prit un air consterné et profondément ennuyé alors que Zabini ricanait dans son coin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là alors ? »

« Pour te proposer un marché, cher ami » Intervint Zabini, un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches collé au visage.

« On est pas amis » Grogna Harry.

« Pas encore » Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir le basané.

« C'est un cauchemar » Gémit Malfoy en secouant sa tête, toujours dans ses mains. Harry lui jeta un regard et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard amusé pendant un bref instant.

« Pour en revenir à notre affaire, Potter, nous te proposons de corriger définitivement ta vue et de bonnes notes en potions » Harry écarquilla les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

« Contre quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« La paix, afin de finir cette année scolaire tranquillement et accessoirement ton amitié, on ne sait jamais » Lui répondit Malfoy, participant pour la première fois à cette discussion plus qu'étrange.

« Quoi !? » S'étrangla Harry, un peu trop fort. La totalité de la classe se tourna vers eux et Harry croisa les regards inquiets de ses amis, assis à la table d'à côté. Il les rassura du regard et attendit que chacun replace sa concentration sur le professeur.

« C'est quoi ce putain de délire ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en détachant bien chaque mot de sa phrase. Malfoy ricana quelques instants mais Harry fut étonné qu'aucune méchanceté ne ressorte de ce son. Mu par son instinct, il tendit sa main vers Malfoy par-dessus la table.

« J'accepte » Déclara-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui du blond. Ce dernier lui serra, un fin sourire inscrit sur les lèvres. Dès la fin du cours, il se fit assaillir par ses quatre amis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Questionna Seamus.

« On a fait la paix » Expliqua seulement Harry.

« Ils ont corrigés ta vue » Souffla Hermione, stupéfaite. Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Cette proposition de paix et d'amitié eut l'occasion de se développer un peu plus dès le déjeuner. Harry mangeait paisiblement entouré de tous ses amis. Seamus et Dean émettait des hypothèses sur la petite amie d'Harry qui n'existait pas, Hermione le regardait suspicieusement et Ron ne prononçait toujours aucun mot.

« Potter ! » Cria Blaise depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Harry releva la tête de son assiette et lança un regard interrogateur à son nouvel ami.

« Draco veut du poulet mais on en a plus ici, on peut en avoir ? »

« Bien sur, viens » Cria-t-il lui aussi à travers la salle. Blaise se leva avec un grand sourire et traversa la grande salle, son assiette à la main. Pendant sa traversée, Harry plongea dans le regard argent de Malfoy et il put voir à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Ce n'est que du poulet » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en fronçant les sourcils. Blaise se laissa tomber lourdement à côté de lui.

« Tu nous sauve la vie » Dit-il en tendant la main afin de remplir son assiette de plusieurs cuisses de poulet. Harry rigola légèrement, mal à l'aise.

« Et bien merci » Dit-il, un immense sourire charmeur sur les lèvres avant de repartir en direction de sa table. Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé en voyant Malfoy arracher l'assiette des mains de Zabini. Plus tard, quand Harry fut de nouveau assis dans son lit entrain de suivre l'étiquette Draco Malfoy des yeux sur la carte du marauder, Hermione vint s'installer près de lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé pendant le cours de potion ? » Harry laissa tomber la carte sur ses genoux en soupirant. Hermione put ainsi avoir une parfaite vue sur le nom de Malfoy et elle fit un petit sourire.

« On a fait un marché, Hermione. Mais c'était un marché étrange »

« C'était quoi ce marché ? » Demanda-t-elle après avoir lancé un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

« La paix et mon amitié en échange de la correction de ma vue et de leur aide en potion »

« Attends, quoi !? » S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant d'un seul bloc vers son meilleur ami.

« Et ils se sont montré plutôt gentils et même drôles. Tu t'entendrais probablement bien avec Nott, il est super intelligent et Parkinson n'est pas du tout le toutou qui suit Malfoy partout »

« Tu les aimes bien » En conclut la jeune fille. Harry haussa des épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, Mione. Je les ai trouvé sympathiques pendant le cours de potion voilà tout » Hermione fit un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas tout. Harry baissait les yeux vers la carte et voyant que Malfoy était maintenant à l'extérieur, il sortit du lit.

« Bonne nuit, Harry »

« Bonne nuit » Répondit-il en sortant du dortoir.


End file.
